<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bring Me To Life by Geeksquad2o</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703715">Bring Me To Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geeksquad2o/pseuds/Geeksquad2o'>Geeksquad2o</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>This Band Is Back [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Post-Season/Series 01, Resurrection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:03:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geeksquad2o/pseuds/Geeksquad2o</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Like with most things, the signs started showing up slowly. So slowly, in fact, that at first nobody noticed. Alex would bite his nails when he was anxious, and they started to grow back. Luke started needing to push his hair out of his eyes. Reggie found himself getting cold without his jacket on. Little things that would have meant nothing if they were still human, but meant quite a lot for ghosts</p>
<p>Or: The boys are starting to change, which they're pretty sure isn't supposed to happen to ghosts. And they are still ghosts. Right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex &amp; Julie Molina &amp; Luke Patterson &amp; Reggie, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>This Band Is Back [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>410</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bring Me To Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone! This is the first fanfic I've written in years, the first one-shot I've ever written, and the first piece of fanfiction I've ever finished. Who knew it took a talented girl and 3 phantom himbos to get this English major to write fanfic? Anyways, I had a ton of fun writing this and hope you enjoy. I'm planning on making this part of a larger series about the boys coming back to life, and all of the chaos that ensues from that. Title is from Wake Me Up by Evanescence.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Like with most things, the signs started showing up slowly. So slowly, in fact, that at first nobody noticed. Alex would bite his nails when he was anxious, and they started to grow back. Luke started needing to push his hair out of his eyes. Reggie found himself getting cold without his jacket on. Little things that would have meant nothing if they were still human, but meant quite a lot for ghosts. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Julie knew, as soon as she released the boys the night after the Orpheum, that things were going to be different now. She wasn’t sure how the guys were still here, and how she could touch them now. But, like with the existence of the boys themselves, she simply decided not to question it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One big change that this meant, however, was with Luke. When she saw Nick standing on her doorstep the next morning, she knew that it was time to come clean.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nick!” She exclaimed when she saw him. He had been staring off into space before and turned sharply when she called his name, holding out a bouquet of flowers to her. Almost as soon as he turned around, Luke poofed in behind him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just wanted to come to congratulate you on your show,” Nick explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Too cute,” Luke mouthed at her behind him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw, thank you, Nick! That’s so sweet of you!” She smiled at him as she took the flowers, completely ignoring Luke behind him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen, I was wondering if maybe you’d thought a bit more about what I’d asked you the other day?” Nick asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke crossed his arms behind him. “Oh? And what did dear Nickypoo ask you the other day, Julie?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. That. Nick, I thought that I made it pretty clear-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, I know,” Nick interjected. “I just thought, you know, maybe you’d change your mind?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would I have changed my mind?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I know that you like somebody else-”</span>
</p>
<p><span>“You like someone? Like, </span><em><span>like </span></em><span>like?” Luke couldn’t lie, that was a bit of a shock. </span><em><span>Who did Julie like?</span></em> <em><span>Was it him? Was she just letting Nick down easy?</span></em></p>
<p>
  <span>“And I’m pretty sure that I know who it is. I’ve seen you guys on stage-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my god</span>
  </em>
  <span>, thought Luke. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Was it Reggie?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But, you know, he’s not even really here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What if it was Alex!? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Luke was starting to panic. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s not going to be an easy conversation</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For all you know, he might just disappear one day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julie froze on her way to give her rejection, startled out of politeness. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke was frozen too. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would you say that?” Julie asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just being realistic,” Nick smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, again, it was really nice of you to bring me the flowers. But I’ve got band practice now, so…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, so maybe you should be the one to disappear,” Luke supported.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nick’s smile fell. “Oh. Alright. Well, see you tomorrow at school.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep. See you tomorrow,” Julie watched him walk away before turning to Luke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would he say disappear?” They asked simultaneously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure it was just a figure of speech,” Julie assured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or he knows!” Reggie provided from where he’d poofed in next to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think he knows we were on the verge of extinction last night, Reg,” Alex countered, coming in next to Luke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t trust him,” Luke grumbled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex and Reggie shared a look. “Of course not.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>They were all a bit too distracted to have successful band practice that day, mainly because Julie kept tripping over them. By the third time that Julie tripped over Luke’s amp cord, they decided to call it quits for the day. The fact that they were corporeal now was going to take some getting used to, but Julie wouldn’t want it any other way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as rehearsal was over, Alex and Reggie poofed out. Luke still looked a bit shaken from Nick showing up earlier, and they knew that he needed some time with Julie. If Julie’s extra distraction throughout rehearsal was any hint, it was going to be a pretty interesting conversation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as they left, Julie got off of her perch by the piano and made her way over to Luke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, about earlier-” she started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jules, I’ve just gotta know-” They both stopped, giggling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You first,” Julie conceded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just. Did Nick ask you out?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julie was surprised that out of everything that Nick had said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>was the first question that Luke asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, he asked me out the day that you and I went to your parents,” Julie explained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you said no?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wasn’t that obvious?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because you like someone else.” Now they were at the point of the conversation that set Julie’s heart racing. Her cheeks flushed and she felt a bit like she was going to be sick. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, that sort of what I wanted to talk to you about actually.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who is it?” Luke was refusing to meet Julie’s eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This wasn’t exactly how she was expecting the conversation to go. “You don’t know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, I got that it was someone from the band. And I thought- Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I hoped</span>
  </em>
  <span>, to be honest, that maybe you were talking about </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In a sudden rush of courage, similar to the one that she felt the night before as she stormed on stage, she surged up and kissed him. Just like after the Orpheum, the touch between them was warm and electric, and he seemed to glow as they connected. They broke apart when Alex and Reggie, who had really just been hiding in the loft the whole time, started cheering. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Julie blushed and hid behind Luke, and Alex and Reggie started teasing them relentlessly, all Luke could think about was how his </span>
  <em>
    <span>after</span>
  </em>
  <span>life finally felt complete.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t until almost two weeks later that the first big change happened. They were having a band movie night, Julie cuddled up on the couch with Luke and next to Alex, Reggie sitting on the floor resting his head back against Julie’s leg. They were making their way through the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pirates of the Caribbean </span>
  </em>
  <span>movies, and it was getting late. Julie was already nearly asleep, the long-forgotten bowl of popcorn on her lap getting dangerously close to falling on Reggie’s head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Completely engrossed in watching Jack and Elizabeth attempt to save Will, Luke reached his hand into the bowl and popped a handful of popcorn in his mouth. It wasn’t until after he swallowed that it hit him. He yelped and jolted off the couch, officially making the bowl flip over onto Reggie’s head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ow!” Reggie yelped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the heck dude?” Julie asked, wide-eyed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just ate that popcorn!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean, you ate the popcorn?” Julie was looking between him and the bowl incredulously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was it bad or something? Tastes good to me,” Reggie shrugged, licking his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julie and Luke stared at him until he too vaulted up from his seat. “Oh my God! It tastes good. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>tastes</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I ate the popcorn too! </span>
  <em>
    <span>And </span>
  </em>
  <span>the bowl hurt when it hit my head!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is too weird,” Julie said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex sat up on the couch. “What’s all the yelling about?” He yawned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alex, were you just </span>
  <em>
    <span>asleep</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!” Luke yelled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Agh!” Alex screamed, fully awake now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luke and Reggie just ate popcorn, Reggie got injured by an object, you’re sleeping…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What </span>
  </em>
  <span>is going </span>
  <em>
    <span>on</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Alex wondered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s funny. I was just thinking the same thing,” Ray stated from the door of the studio. “Julie, why is your Swedish band in our garage?”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“So let me get this straight,” Ray began. Ray and Julie were sitting across from each other at the kitchen table, the boys standing behind her as though this was some important business meeting. “The boys were ghosts?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Correct,” Julie nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Except now they aren’t.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope! Still dead Ray. Watch this!” Reggie then proceeded to poof from standing behind Julie to standing beside Ray. “Pretty cool, right?” Ray jumped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe try not to scare the lifer too much, buddy,” Alex warned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re more like… half-ghosts,” Julie explained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re like hybrid ghosts!” Luke added. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re like that weird baby in the vampire movie you made us watch, Julie! Half dead, half alive,” Reggie said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Ray nodded slowly. “And you live in our garage…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, technically, it was our garage first,” Luke explained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m really sorry I didn’t tell you, dad. I just didn’t want you to worry about me,” Julie moved over next to Ray. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What I’m really worried about is the fact that my daughter has been spending most of her time with three teenage boys.” At this, Ray looked directly at Luke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I assure you, Mr. Molina, that we would never do anything bad to Julie.” Luke turned on the puppy eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Besides, it’s not like we could even touch her until recently,” Reggie provided. Luke glared at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You guys can touch each other? I don’t know how I feel about this…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You aren’t going to kick them out, are you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boys shared a look. They hadn’t even thought of this as a possibility. Ray looked around at all of them. Finally, he caved. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course not. Just please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> promise me that you’ll make good decisions?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I will! You’ve got nothing to worry about.” Julie and Ray locked fingers as the boys grinned at each other and poofed out back to the garage.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>So, their lives were a bit more complicated after that, but they were making it work. Ray bought a bigger table, and the boys started joining them for meals. Carlos was ecstatic about the new developments, especially after Reggie started teaming with him for pranks. Luke was constantly nervous at dinner about messing up in front of Ray. Luke and Julie still hadn’t told Ray that they were dating, even though it had been around two months at this point. Luke was worried that Ray wouldn’t approve of his daughter wasting her time on someone who only half existed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sleeping situation was a little tricky. Alex had quickly claimed the bed, and Ray had bought two air mattresses for Luke and Reggie until better arrangements could be made. So </span>
  <em>
    <span>technically</span>
  </em>
  <span>, they were all sleeping in the garage, but Luke spent most of his nights curled up with Julie in her room, making sure to poof out if any sound woke him up (luckily he was a light sleeper. Yet another reason not to sleep in the same room as </span>
  <em>
    <span>Reggie</span>
  </em>
  <span>). </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a night like this that the big change happened. It was still early, Luke and Julie were both still awake and just relaxing in her bed. Julie was laying her head on his chest as Luke ran his hands through her hair. Luke thought that this was where he was meant to be. Dying had, of course, been the worst experience of his… existence, but he couldn’t help but feel that it was worth it if it meant he could have this. Julie, curled up on his chest, her warmth spreading into him. She was starting to drift off to sleep. There was a comfortable rhythm in her ear that she couldn’t quite identify at first. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thump-thump. Thump-thump. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luke!” She gasped, sitting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? What’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have a heartbeat!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke pressed his hand to his heart, wide-eyed. “I have a heartbeat,” he whispered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does this… did you just come back to life?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have no idea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Julie? Everything okay?” Ray knocked on her door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke and Julie paled. “Poof out!” She whispered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t!”</span>
</p>
<p><span>“What do you mean you can’t?”</span><span><br/></span> <span>“I can’t poof anymore!”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, crap.” Julie was really starting to panic now. She was pretty sure letting a 17-year-old boy sleep in her bed every night was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>what her dad meant when he told her to make good decisions. “Get under the bed!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Luke yelped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Julie?” Ray asked again, starting to turn the knob. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Under. The. Bed.” Julie ground out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke rolled off and dove under the bed just as Ray opened the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad! What uh- what brings you up?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray frowned. “I thought I heard you talking to someone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? Maybe I was… talking in my sleep!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Since when do you talk in your sleep?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke snickered under the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t. But maybe I started to! Who knows, one of life's mysteries. Anyways, goodnight! Love you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray still didn’t look entirely convinced. “Alright well. Let me know if you need anything,” he said, backing out of the room and closing the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke came back out from under the bed. “Oh my god!” Julie exclaimed quietly, embracing him. “You’re alive!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s all thanks to you, Jules. It’s like, you made me feel alive, so I might as well really be alive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh shut up,” Julie rolled her eyes at him, but blushed regardless. Then she got back to the bigger picture. “We have to check on the guys!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, but how are you going to get down there. My dad would totally hear you using the stairs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke grinned, walking over to the window. “Who said anything about stairs?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked it! If so, feel free to come shout at me over on Tumblr @meganfredbapa</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>